Luperion
Luperion is a lawful evil city known for it's brutal oppression of non-human races. Although that isn't to say that non-human races can't rise in the ranks with cunning and intelligence. Luperion is home to the Wolf Wizards & Wolf Knights of Luperion(TBA), and is the origin of the Hellknight Orders. Luperion is also the Capital of the Kingdom of Amaria. History Luperion's history is short, but bloody. Luperion was formed 200 or so years ago, in the year 867 AC. The local tribal humans were under brutal subjugation from the Wild Elves in the area. But everything changed when their primitive Priests were touched by a divine being; a creature of unfathomable power and strength that they, for the moment, could not comprehend. It came to them in the form of a powerful wolf, speaking to them and telling them he would give them a way to fight against the Wild Elves. In a year, Luperion had been built up, although it was still yet a small town, it had allowed them room to breathe, a way to grow and fight back against the savage elves. The teachings of their God, the Ravager, began to allow them to force their ancestral enemies back into their own jungles once more. After nearly one-hundred years, in the year 977 AC, Luperion's leaders considered the war to be over, and declared their Civilization to be at peace, although they considered the Savage Elves their mortal enemies. In the next 3 years, upon 980 AC exactly, Luperion's leaders initiated their full reforms upon their military, their government and their people. The Military became a more rigid, disciplined army. At the top were the Red Wizards of Luperi. The Luperiens, taught by their new God, put arcane magic at the very top of their hierarchy, but physical strength was completely welcomed as well, especially those who could outmatch the Red Wizards. For the Government, a new tournament was held to discover the strongest and most powerful. The tournament was simple: A tournament-goer must travel to the Isle of Beasts and bring back the head of a Luperi Alpha, the largest and strongest of the wolves on the island, and easily among the strongest of creatures upon the island. But that was only to ascend to one of the eight Council Positions, known as 'Packlords' - another tournament was held, that to this day, none have completed. He who kills the King of Beasts upon the Island will become the Wolfking, and the prophecy is said to usher a new age of domination and victory for the people of Luperion, and allow them to conquer the new world. A tournament to discover this individual happens at the beginning of every year, starting on the 1st of Abadius, and lasting until the 1st of Calistril. In addition, ALL Packlords are required to participate in this tournament, typically only to retain their position as 'Top of the Pack'. Geography Geographically, Luperion is in a good, tropical area - surrounded by jungle and plains, they also obtain a significant amount of food and trade from the Sea of Ealtern. Without the constant threat of the Wild Elves of their Jungles, the Kingdom of Amaria has expanded to small towns of Galeah, Laleah and Daleah. In addition, they have a center of worship, known as The Fang, where many of their priests go on pilgrimages. Running through the city is the fresh water River known as The Wolf's Path, one of the two nearby rivers, the other being The Red Waterway, due to the unique red clay that lays at the bottom of it. The jungles nearby, aka the Black Jungle and The Savage Jungle, are largely untamed, yet the people of Luperion still manage to keep themselves safe against their enemies. Finally, far north, The Kingdom of Amaria also claims Dominion over a massive island that they have named the 'Isle of Beasts', and use it to frequently host their yearly Tournaments. Inhabitants The people of Luperion are pretty much primarily human; other races are allowed, but generally disliked by the primary population of the city. That isn't to say other races can't ascend, however; the Noble Elven line of Mountain Elves called Teln Elves are among the upper echeloned of families, as their current Primarch, Zachariah Kingsmith, is a Packlord. Half-Elves are surprisingly common, thanks to the inter-mingling of Mountain Elves and the Human population. Half-Elves are looked down upon with a significant taboo, and many are disowned or abandoned. Spatterings of other races exist, with dwarves and halflings, as well as other kinds who are too deep-rooted to attempt to leave. Religion, Magic & Technology Religion Religion in Luperion is devoted to one single God; the Ravager, a malevolent God who takes the form of a Wolf and preys upon the weak, pushing this ideal onto his loyal followers, creating a Nation of warriors and predators who, given the chance, will prey upon those weaker than them, and assimilate them into their culture forcefully, if need be. Regular games and tournaments are held in The Ravager's honor, to find those who are strongest. Magic Magic is held in extremely high esteem, and indeed, the ruling class of Luperion are often magically gifted individuals. Thanks to the Teln Elves(also known as High Elves), Arcane Magic has taken firm root within Luperion. Those of magical power are better than those without. Divine magic, however, is cared little for; although the Wolf-Priests of the Ravager are quite welcome, no other divine magic is welcome, and other God's Magic is often shunned. Technology Technology has not yet taken significant hold within Luperion, but it is nonetheless utilized in some ways - primarily in the form of airships and other aircraft, as well as steam boats. Law & Crime Laws found here. People & Places of Interest '''The Packlords - '''The Packlords are the Leaders of Luperion; a few are known, other's dwell within the shadows. Known, are Eldaernth Kingsmith, Nerud Kingsmith, Tel'al the Calm, Kelliya Kingsmith, Caererth the Beast and Feria the Gentle.Category:Cities